


The Siren

by LilyAudet



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-03 15:46:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyAudet/pseuds/LilyAudet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She has lived for many lifetimes, wondering when she will be free from such a curse. One fateful day she meets an admirable pirate. Could he be her salvation, or will he be her demise. A/U Hook/Ariel</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter I

 

She stood in the crow’s nest looking out to the never ending blue sea, the same color of her eyes. Her rich fiery red hair tied back in a braid. She wore a white blouse with a dark green corset over it and black pants with brown boots. She adorned many weapons. A sword hung at her hip, a sai in each boot, and a knife was concealed under her blouse on each wrist. 

She had a scar that ran from the corner of her left eye to her ear, and one that was quite visible that ran from her collarbone to the middle of her chest.

“Captain!”

She peered down at the man below then back at the sea. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Listing to the sounds of the wind, the ocean. Smelling the salty sea and the scent the wind brought to her nostrils. She reopened her eyes and began her descent down from the crows nest.

“Captain?” The man asked as she approached him, she gave him a smile. 

“We continue forward, there will be no storm.”

The man gave her a nod and started shouting orders to the rest of the crew on her ship.

She headed to her cabin and paused at the door, hearing nothing on the other side she opened the door. The room was dimly lit by a single candle the shades on the windows drawn tight to keep out any light. 

Her cabin was large and spacious, colored in light green and earthy brown colors. It was richly decorated, with beautiful scenery paintings on the bare walls. There was a comfortable couch near the windows, a large mahogany dresser, a large chest, a writing desk, a vanity mirror with a table and a tub. There were even soji screens to provide privacy in case she had company in her room. 

Lastly there was her bed big enough for three people to fit comfortably and at the current moment had a frail old man sleeping in it. She sat down in the chair at her writing desk and watched the sleeping man.

He had long grey hair that matched his equally long beard and mustache. His skin was leathery and golden. “You’re staring at me.” His voice was soft.

“I thought you were a sleep.”

“Hmmm.” He began to cough violently, which caused her to immediately get up and get him a glass of water. He took a large gulp of water and cleared his throat. “Thank you.”

“We’re heading to Chesse.” She told him.

“The storm they warned you about?”

“Idiots. No one can read the weather.”

“No one but you.”

She smiled. “Yes, well…” She took his hand. “We’re going to find the cure Kenta.”

Kenta nodded. “I’ve lived a long life.” 

“Seventy is not long.”

“Not long for you.” He coughed again. “Do you remember when we first met?”

“Of course, you were a stupid 15 year old boy.”

“Stupid but deadly.” He grinned his almond shaped eyes holding a glint of happiness.

She smiled, remembering when he had snuck aboard her ship and killed about five of her men not a single scratch on him. He knew a fighting technique that was unheard of to her men and two sais as his weapon. The way he moved was like a dance, something she found her self desperately wanting to learn. It was only that and the way he acted towards her that made her spare his life.

_He slit the mans neck and turned to his next opponent. She had her sword drawn with other men around her in a guarding stance, that they would protect her meant she was the captain of this ship. His eyes filled with surprise at the fact that she was the one he was sent to kill. The captain of The Siren was a woman. Her skin was alabaster and her hair looked to be on fire. He had never seen such a beautiful women before. Though he was a slave to his master and did everything he was told without question or hesitation he had never killed a woman before._

_He had never heard of a woman being a pirate, a captain at that. He had always heard men thought women were bad luck on ships. Causing many a men to sink to their watery grave._

_His arms relaxed and he dropped his sais immediately falling to his knees and bowing to her. He knew at that moment what his purpose in life was. To follow her to his grave, whether that’d be now or in years. “Forgive me Goddess. I did not know.”_

_“Goddess?” She asked with a raised eyebrow. Her men rushing to attain him while his weapons were down._

_“You’re beauty can not be described and your courage and strength is of no woman I have ever met. You must be a Goddess.”_

_She chuckled deeply. “I am no Goddess.”_

“You freed me that day.” He told her.

“You freed me in a way as well.” She smiled sadly. “My men were not happy I allowed you to live.”

“Do you regret it?”

“Never. I have had many men a part of my crew. Many have died, and many have simply left. You are the only one I have ever told my secret too, the only one who has blindly followed me. You are my dearest friend.”

He smiled. “You know I won’t live forever.”

She closed her eyes feeling the water begin to push behind them. She took a deep breath and blinked the tears away before they could fall. “I know, but I can try and keep you alive for as long as possible.” She patted his hand. “Rest now. I’ll get Salty to bring you some soup.” She got up and headed to the door.

“Ariel.”

She paused with her hand on the door handle. “Yes?”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” She opened the door and left.


	2. Chapter II

The sun had just begun to rise casting everything in a reddish hue as they threw the anchor overboard. Ariel stood at the bow of the ship leaning on the railing looking at the tree-covered plateau. There were no docks so they would have to go in rowboats to the land. This was the fastest way into the forest, and to Kentas cure. If they had docked closer to the mainland it would take hours to even get to the plateau.

“We’re ready.” 

Ariel turned to face her first mate. He was a tall lean man with sandy blonde hair and green eyes. His name was Savian. She nodded and went over to the group of men who would be going to land with her. She handed a piece of parchment to Savian. “This is the plant we are looking for, we will go in groups of three. If you find it find the rest of us. The sooner we get back to the ship with it the better. Understood?”

“Yes captain.”

They piled into the boats and began the journey to the forest.

Once they arrived Ariel separated the groups. Two men went with her, a young boy named Ned and a plumper grey haired man named Paul. Savian took two men, as well. There was one other group of three; they went in separate directions as they headed into the thick forest.

Despite how early it was it was already very humid in the forest. Ariel began to feel sweat drip down the back of her neck, and they had barely begun their trek into the forest. 

Despite all the years she had lived she had never been to this land before, and there were all kind of plants and flowers she had never seen before. She wondered if any of them had any healing properties like the one they were looking for.

The woods were quiet besides the tweeting of the birds that roamed the treetops. 

“I think I found it.” 

Ariel hurried over to Ned, who was crouching over a plant. She had studied the drawing of the plant over and over again that she had it memorized. The plant she was looking for had squareish leaves, and dark purple flower petals with a bright turquoise center. Unfortunately this wasn’t the plant. She sighed heavily. “These leaves are oval, we are looking for something more squared.” She told him.

They continued on keeping their eyes to the ground. 

“Do you guys hear that?” Paul questioned.

Ariel paused where she was and listened. There was a faint sound of trickling water, and she began to head to the sound without a word. The origin of the water turned out to be a waterfall. It was very tall and powerful pouring into a pool of water large enough to swim in. 

“Its beautiful.” Ariel commented. The plant had to be around here it was rich with plant life from the fresh water. 

“Look.” Paul said as he pointed to a small worn down cottage. 

It was a quaint little building. The roof was covered in a thick layer of moss, and the walls had turned green from age and no doubt years of rain with no one to keep it maintained. It must have been abandoned for what Ariel could only assume was years. “You two search around the water, if you seen anything that looks like the plant come get me. I’m going to take a look inside the cottage.” She told them. She felt drawn to the building and her curiosity made her want to explore it.

Ariel approached the building slowly, the front door was no longer there leaving the place wide open to animals, and debris. She glanced in noticing a stream of light seeping in through a large hole in the ceiling. Leaves, twigs, and dirt covered the ground. There were cobwebs hanging from every corner of the building and the front door.

She walked in wiping away the cobweb that covered the entrance with her hand. She wondered who once lived here in the middle of this forest so far from the mainland. Perhaps someone with a secret, or someone shunned by human kind. 

She walked around cautiously each one of her steps causing a loud crunch. There was a table in a corner set up for what appeared to be a family dinner. It was all covered in a thick coat of dust. Ariel picked up a plate and wiped away the dust seeing her reflection in the dish. It was of expensive quality pure silver with gems embedded in the rim. 

Ariel froze as she heard a rustling noise looking to where the sound came from. There was a door on the other side of the room. She slowly put the dish down and cautiously headed towards it. She stood in front of the door for what seemed like hours simply listing for someone on the other side, but after not hearing anything she reached out to open the door it made an eerie creaking noise but would not open.

She tried again harder and it still wouldn’t budge. She took a deep breath and threw her shoulder into the door, once, twice, and on the third time it budged open, slamming against the wall and causing her to fall to the floor.

A thick cloud of dust rose and she began to cough and choke on it. After several coughing fits she got back to her feet wiping the dust from her pants. She looked up at the room and her mouth almost but fell too the ground. The room was beautiful, and mystical. 

The roof had caved in exposing the whole room to the open air. The walls and ground were covered with a type of flower vine she had never seen before. Flowers bloomed sporadically on the vines of all different colors. In the middle of the room was a chest of dark wood, and a single flower broke through the top of the chest. The flower she was looking for was right there, tears began to fall from her eyes and she hurried over to it falling to her knees she stared at it.

She reached her hand out to touch it but then drew it back. She was afraid if she touched it, it would wither and die. Then Kenta would be lost to her. She examined the chest, it could easily be moved it wasn’t captive to the ground by the vines that covered the room. 

“Paul! Ned!” She screamed.

-

He saw three boats rowing there tiny way back to the large ship. He could barely make out the words on the ship, ‘The Siren’. He put down the telescope from his eye staring now at the ship in the ocean as he stood on the cliffside.

“There was suppose to be a storm Smee, so tell me why is there a pirate ship out there. The Siren of all ships.”

Smee took his hat off fiddling with the material in his hands. “Captain, I don’t know. Everyone was warned about the storm coming, no one would take that chance unless they were crazy.”

“Well they did mate. If they have the bloody treasure, I’ll throw you overboard for the sharks.”

Smee swallowed, though he knew his captain’s words were simply a threat and he would never deliver on it. It still scared him to the bones, his captain would be angry.


End file.
